Blue Shadows
by Magenta Moon
Summary: Kagome was... well, angry was an understatement. She was in nineteenth century England... As a cat!
1. That Butler, Talented

**No, I don't own either anime. Though I would like to.**

_"Demon Language"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Kagome, former Shikon no Miko, was pissed; history was repeating itself. So, let's see. Her birthday. Check. Fall into the well. Check. Appear in another time. Check. Wake up as a cat. Che- wait, what?

Yep. Kagome turned into a cat. As she sat up, her two bushy tails wrapped themselves, almost of their own accord, around her paws. A cat! And a nekomata like Kirara at that. Her mind whirled. All demons gained tails with age, experience and power, she knew that. Cat demons in particular gained the ability to fly and their larger battle form when they hit two tails, which was unique out of all other species. And their fur colour (not including the black rings, those were constant) was dependent on their element. Kirara was cream-coloured, signifying fire. She wondered what her element was, being indigo and all.

Kagome turned her new furry head to see a carriage had stopped on the side of the road. _Curious_, she thought. It wasn't everyday you see a carriage in ancient Japan. Unless, of course... No. Kagome shook her head. It couldn't be possible. She couldn't have ended up in England!

Meanwhile, the passenger inside the carriage was wondering why they had stopped. He rapped on the ceiling.

"Driver, why did we stop?" he asked. The driver's voice was perplexed when he answered.

"Well, sir, there seems to be a... two-tailed cat sitting on the side of the road. Shall I carry on?"

Damian's mind swirled with possibilities. _A present for the young Earl,_ he thought. "No. Capture it," he replied.

Kagome understood all this; English was, after all, a compulsory subject at school. No, what had her on edge was that the man inside the vehicle was, according to his sour scent, a deceiving, cheating, scumbag. She scowled. And he wanted her as a pet!

The priestess-turned-cat tried to call on her larger form - but failed. It wasn't unexpected, she had no experience - but Kirara had made it look so easy!

During all this drama, Sebastian was running around the Phantomhive mansion trying (successfully) to clean up the three servants' messes. With seconds to spare, he left the last of the raking to Finnian and rushed to the front door. What greeted him was a decidedly odd sight.

There, standing on the steps, was the head of the Poseidon Company, carrying a cage... covered in scratches... and smelling of a feline. Sebastian frowned. The last recorded species of this scent lived more than three hundred years ago. Even then, demon cats were very rare, preferring to keep to themselves. How could one so young have survived to this day?

Anyway, Damian was still present; it wouldn't do to have the Phantomhive hospitality ruined because of a stray thought. The demonic butler bowed just enough to show respect. "We have chosen a Japanese style decoration for this evening. I thought it appropriate for the dinner to be eaten outside, please relax in the mansion until then."

Damian laughed as he made his way to the study. "Genius! How marvelous," he said.

A few minutes later, he arrived at Ciel's study. Damian opened his arms in a show of happiness, while also showing off his numerous scratches. "Earl Phantomhive!" he said. "How long I've waited to see you! I've brought a gift."

Ciel turned at his boisterous voice. "Ah. Mr. Damian of the Poseidon Company, I presume."

Damian laughed again. "Yes, yes. Here is the game you requested, it was quite hard to get a hold of in India. And also..." Ciel's eyes became questioning. "The rarest of its kind, a two-tailed cat!"

The count flinched minutely. It was such a shame that, because it was a weakness, he had never told his acquaintances that he was allergic to cats. Oh well, Sebastian can get rid of it. He rang the bell, and Sebastian came running.

"Thank you, Mr. Damian. Sebastian will arrange its sleeping quarters. If you would please?" Ciel gestured towards the chair in front of him.

Just then, Sebastian opened the door. He reached towards the cage. "Shall I take the cat to a more comfortable place, Mr Damian?"

Said man placed the cage in his capable hands. "A very alert workforce you've got here, Count."

While they were talking, Sebastian retreated out of the room with Kagome in tow. "And where shall I put you? In the rubbish heap perhaps, Young Master doesn't like cats very much."

_"What! Just because a stupid brat of a child doesn't like me?" _she hissed. _"You better not."_

_"Oh?"_ Sebastian muttered. _"I had not thought you would truly be a demon cat. How have you survived, I wonder."_

_"Well I _don't _wonder. I would like to know, however, why a demon is living peacefully among humans. Weren't we merely insects to be crushed beneath your boots?" _Kagome said, for getting she was a demon as well. Sebastian picked up on her weird grammar, much to her chagrin.

_"Are you not a demon as well? Perchance you were raised by those humans?"_

_"Long story short,"_ Kagome huffed, _"I fell down a well, traveled more than two hundred years into the past, landed in another country, and got turned into a nekomata. Can you do better?"_

_"And you would like my help to get back, I suppose?"_

She flinched noticeably. _"No, I guess not. All my friends and family are dead. There is nothing to hold me to that time."_

The older demon hummed. A demon cat would be most helpful in looking after the Young Master, and they were notoriously loyal. Not to mention only England had demons that ate souls, so there would be no chance of a rival for the delicious soul that Ciel had.

_"Very well. You may stay, on the condition that you put Ciel Phantomhive's safety above all other tasks. Your name?"_ He took her out of the cage and onto his shoulder. Kagome told him what he wanted. _"Come. The dinner preparations must be made."_

The evening meal had no hiccups, except for a small incident in which Meirin spilled the wine. Sebastian, luckily, was there to show off his skills as he stripped the tablecloth off the table in one move, not disturbing any of the decorations. But later, when Damian revealed that he had sold the factory, Kagome decided to act.

As he was spooked and looking for the door to the study, she concentrated with all her being to turn into her larger form. Soon, Kagome felt her body start to shift. The shadows seemed to climb up her body, and pulled her into the floor. When they released her, she was much bigger and more dangerous. Darkness, it seemed, was her ally.

So she padded down the hallway, hoping to catch the lying rat before Sebastian. He was looking into each room, looking for the lounge. Her large paws made the old wooden mansion squeak. Only her crimson eyes could be seen, and this was what Damian saw when he lifted his head. He screamed like a girl before running in the opposite direction. Kagome snickered and loped after him. It wouldn't do to leave before the final act finishes.

Making her way to the basement's corridor, Kagome stood just behind the door to the oven. Sebastian was walking after the crawling guest, smiling creepily all the while. Her time in the feudal era must have desensitized her.

_"You are rather creepy, you know that?"_ She meowed.

_"That is the point,"_ he said in the language of demons. _"Go keep the Young Master company, I shall clean up here."_

Kagome sighed but did as she was told.

Ciel was still in the lounge, reflecting. When he saw Kagome, he immediately rang the bell. Several times. "Sebastian!" he exclaimed, loudly. "I thought I told you to get rid of it!"

_"I am not an '_it_'!"_

"Sebastian!"

The butler rushed over. "I apologise, Young Master. This is the only one of its kind in England, I could not kill it. They are rare even in their native country."

"You know I am allergic to cats!"

"Yes, Young Master. But this is a demon cat," She swished her multiple tails obediently, "I do not believe she would induce the same symptoms as a mortal feline."

Ciel sighed. "Very well. She may stay as long as she catches mice, for the time being."

_"I am not a mice-catcher! Can you hear me, you brat? I can bring down this mansion!"_

"_He can't understand the language of demons, Kagome."_ Sebastian whispered to the cat. To the earl, he said, "Yes, my lord."


	2. That Butler, the Strongest

**That Butler, the Strongest**

Ciel and a group of his associates were playing pool in the game room while Bard, Finny, Meirin and Kagome were trying to catch mice. Kagome was the only successful one of the lot. She had killed every one in the East wing, leaving them in a pile for Meirin to clean up later. Now she was in the west wing, helping the three servants catch more mice - they were failing. It seemed more like a carnival than a chore, with Finny throwing statues around and dressing up as a mouse.

_Idiots_, Kagome shook her head. With a single leap, she broke the necks of both mice and threw them inside the net with a swipe of her paw. She turned her nose up at the awed servants as if to say, _Useless. You can't even catch two rodents?_

She left them to go to Ciel's room - so much running around had tired her out. Plus, his bed was so fluffy, she had decided to use it as her personal relaxing space. Heaven.

Catching sight of the Master of the House, Kagome leapt into his jacket and let loose a feline greeting. Ciel brought up his hand to scratch her between the ears, mostly as a reward for clearing the mansion of mice, but also because she was the only cat to date that he did not sneeze around.

"Are you here to escape the noise too?" he asked. Kagome purred in answer.

Suddenly, a drugged cloth covered his nose and mouth. Despite his best attempts, Ciel could not break free. And, by chance, Kagome also caught a whiff of the chloroform, inducing unconsciousness. _Damn_, she thought. _That's like the tenth time I've been kidnapped._

Some time later, she woke up to a hand flying towards Ciel's cheek. Acting fast, and shaking off the last of the sleepiness, the nekomata leapt out of his collar and bit the offending appendage. She clawed her way up his sleeve. Twice, Azuro's hands almost batted her off, but each time she clung on with her claws. Making her way to his jugular, she ripped it out of his throat with her teeth. Blood flew everywhere.

Instantly, bullets were fired from behind a nearby painting. Phrases like, "Die, damn cat!" and "You're gonna pay for killing boss!" were also heard.

Kagome managed to evade every bullet except one, which hit her in the side - the exact place from which the Jewel was ripped out. _Deja vu_ _much_. She ignored the blinding pain to stagger to her Young Master's side. She switched to her battle form so she bled to death slower, and positioned herself so that the bullets would have to go through her considerable body before hitting Ciel. Now the only thing to do was wait for Sebastian to arrive.

Ciel rubbed his head against Kagome's fur. "Idiot," he muttered quietly. "You didn't have to do that. I could have taken some pain."

Sebastian was in the dining hall when he heard Kagome's yowl of pain, and he swore his non-existent heart stopped for a moment. Less than a week as part of the Phantomhive household, and already she had everyone's affections. He would never forgive himself if she died less than a mile from him. She wasn't even a meal.

He raced over to Azuro's room, foregoing all the calmness he was known for. The demon butler threw open the doors, lashing out at the four remaining gunmen; all were killed within a fraction of a second of each other. Then, Sebastian took a deep breath. He knelt at Ciel's side.

"You weren't treated very well, were you, Young Master?"

Ciel glared. "What are you doing? Save her!"

"Of course."

Sebastian pressed down on the wound with one hand, and took his glove off his other. Using very fine control of his powers, he sharpened the nails of his right hand, so that they were like tweezers. He inserted two fingers into Kagome's flesh and extracted a single bullet.

"My, modern guns really are an inconvenience," he said, taking off his coat. "Kagome, please turn back. You are quite heavy in this form." Without a sound, the shadows melted and reformed her body, leaving a kitten behind. The butler wrapped his coat around her as a makeshift bandage and used the excess as a sort of blanket. "Well, Young Master, if you would hold her, we shall return to the manor."

It was sunset when they arrived at the estate. Finny and Meirin came out to greet them, which was a pleasant surprise. Sebastian was still thinking of just where did he put the bandages. Wasn't it in that dusty cupboard in the basement...?

"Young Master," Sebastian said, "If I may get the medical equipment now."

"Eh?" Meirin said. Ciel wasn't injured enough to warrant surgery, was he?

"Ah! Kagome!" Finny exclaimed. "Young Master, what happened to her?"

Ciel looked away. If they didn't know better, they would think he was ashamed. "She was shot. Protecting me..." he whispered the last part.

Shot?! Both servants rushed off into the manor. "I'll get the bandages!" Meirin shouted.

"I'll tell Bard!" Finny shouted. Kagome opened a tired eye at all the noise.

_"I'll heal within a few hours. It wasn't your fault, Young Master." _Only Sebastian heard her words. He patted her back.

_"You're going to be fine, Kagome."_

_"Heh... Didn't know you cared."_

_"... I do care."_


	3. That Butler, Almighty

**That Butler, Almighty**

Kagome was wandering around, minding her own business when she was tackled by a hyperactive blond girl in pigtails. From what she could make out of her words, the girl wanted to make her 'cute'. And before she could even think, the girl had managed to get a pink bow around her neck. Kagome screeched in righteous anger. Such frilly accessories! She bounded off before the brat could get that pink outfit onto her. Ugh!

Then the front door opened. Thank goodness, Kagome wasn't sure if she could take any more of the torture. She jumped onto Sebastian's shoulder to hide behind his hair.

_"Save me!"_ she hissed. _"That girl is crazy!"_

_"Crazy... girl?"_

And the three useless servants came tumbling out of a side door. They were also yelling about a crazy girl who dressed them up. Ciel turned towards the door. If it was Elizabeth, who knew what mayhem she could cause?

When they entered, the blond girl rushed by Sebastian to get to Ciel. Yep. Definitely Elizabeth. Why was she here, though? Where was Frances?

"Elizabeth! Why are you here?"

She giggled. "How many times have I told you to call me Lizzy? I wanted to see you, so I snuck out!"

"Does Aunty know?"

"Of course not! It was a secret," she glomped him, "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever? I made your manor cute too!"

Ciel deadpanned. His mansion was destroyed...

"Oh, oh! Since its so pretty, we should have a dance party!" Elizabeth glomped him again. "And then..." she went of on a tirade of how Ciel would dance gracefully with her on his arm. Kagome snickered on the side.

_"He doesn't seem like one to know how to dance,"_ she whispered to Sebastian.

_"I guess we'll be having some lessons then."_

Ciel sat at his desk, trying to think of a way to slither out of the dance. He was failing. From what looked like his pocket, Sebastian produced two slices of Orchard Fruits Pie. One was placed in front of Kagome, which she immediately began to eat. The other was pushed into Ciel's face.

"Dancing is an important skill, Young Master," he was saying, "If you were to refuse a dance from a lady, the Phantomhive reputation would be thrown into the gutter." During this lecture, Sebastian leaned towards him.

The count turned his head away, growling. "Call Lady Bright or Lady Rodkin, then."

Sebastian bowed. "There is no time, as the ball is less than two hours away, and you still have to dress. While I am a poor substitute, I shall endeavour to teach you the waltz."

"Oh hell no! Who'd want to dance with a giant like you?"

Kagome was sitting on the table, laughing her head off at his predicament. Ciel glared at her. _Stop laughing at my misery,_ it said. The nekomata only laughed harder. Sesshomaru's patented Death Glare was much scarier, and it had been known to make enemies surrender just by being stared at for more than five consecutive minutes. She had been its recipient at least fifty times. Ciel's, by comparison, was pathetic.

"Now, now, Young Master," Sebastian said, "It is said that each dance begins and ends with the waltz; let's begin. Your hand must grip the lady's waist firmly..."

Some time later, the ballroom was ready. Kagome bounded down the stairs to announce Ciel's entrance. He walked towards Elizabeth in the clothes she picked out for him. Yet despite this, she had something to complain about.

"Ciel! You look so cute!" she exclaimed, "But why aren't you wearing the ring I gave you? There was one that matched your clothes, wasn't there?" Elizabeth grabbed the heirloom in spite of his protests. "This one isn't cute at all!"

Ciel glared, and for an instant Kagome was reminded of Sesshomaru. "Give it back right now. Elizabeth!"

The little lady looked like she was ready to cry. "Why? After I went out of my way... After I made such an effort to make everything cute... I hate this ring!" She made to throw it onto the hard tile floor.

Kagome's eyes widened. Such an important ring, and the stupid girl was going to destroy it! She didn't think about how, if she landed badly, she could snap a bone. Kagome leapt towards the flying ring. The cat snapped her jaws shut, making sure that the ring was caught around an incisor and not swallowed. That would have defeated the purpose of this move, not to mention given her a huge stomach ache. She landed neatly, thankfully, near Elizabeth's feet.

Kagome swiped her paw at Ciel's fiance's ankle. _"Idiot girl," _she hissed through her clenched teeth. She jumped onto her Master's shoulder and let the ring drop into his waiting hand. Purring under his surprisingly tender hand, she rubbed her head against his cheek. She saw Elizabeth approaching again, so lifted her paw, this time with the claws out. Before she could hit the other female, however, Sebastian grabbed the limb.

"You can't hit Young Master's fiance, Kagome." To Elizabeth, he said, "I apologize, Lady Elizabeth. Kagome is a very intelligent cat, and she overheard us when we were discussing the ring. It's one of a kind, you see, passed down through each generation of the Phantomhives."

The young lady covered her mouth in horror as the depth of what she had almost done caught up with her. "Ciel... I..."

Ciel shook his head. "It was just a ring. Shall we dance?"

Elizabeth giggled. Kagome glowered - if she knew he'd forgive the brat this early, she would've let her smash the ring. _Hmph. _She stuck her nose up and trotted over to Sebastian who picked her up. _"Ungrateful brat," _she muttered.

_"You don't approve of their joining?"_

_"No. But if she can make Young Master happy, I guess she can be tolerated."_

The English demon chuckled. _"He really is your priority, isn't he?"_

She looked over at the dancing couple. _"I guess I want to save his tortured soul."_

_"You know I will devour it."_

_"Yes. But I still..."_

_"Still?"_

_"I still want to help."_

Sebastian nodded. _"In the northwest corner of the library, there is a book titled _Dealings with Supernatural Beings._ Take it out. I think you would like the information there." _Kagome padded off.

In the library, there was indeed a book of that title. When she touched it, however, the entire bookcase swiveled so that a replica of itself was facing outwards and the side Kagome was standing in front of was behind the 'wall'. Her eyes widened. It was smaller than the main library, but it was all on immortal beings! Demons, Shinigami... each aisle was clearly labelled. She made her way to the 'Japanese Demons' section. On the bottom shelf, there was one that was particularly interesting: Gaining Tails with Power. Apparently each demon could gain multiple tails, but the number varied with the species. Kagome flipped to the Nekomata page.

_**Nekomata - Demon Cats**_

_Nekomata, sometimes known as demon cats, are not to be confused with cat demons. They are extremely rare, and tend to keep to themselves. Generally, they aren't social creatures. There are three subspecies, each with an element of its own: fire, water and shadow. Fire nekomata are known the best as one was the companion of Lady Miko Midoriko. Its name has been lost to the ages - but it is understood that the same creature also assisted the Shard Hunters in their quest against the Great Evil._

_Shadow nekomata are the least understood. This is partially because their skills include the ability to 'melt' into a shadow and transporting themselves to another place, but also because they never show themselves to humans and the demons who have glimpsed them consider it bad luck to discuss it._

_Water nekomata stay near freshwater lakes and rivers, and so have a higher chance of meeting another demon or human._

_Every demon is born as a one-tail. Tails are gained when age and experience increase, resulting in an increase of power. Nekomata are odd in that they gain tails unnaturally fast compared to other demons. Gaining another tail could take from as little as a week, provided there is enough experience (fighting and battle) to be had, to over a century if all the feline does is rest and sleep. Usually, if one is to achieve another tail, the feline would feel restless itchy all over, like their skin is not big enough for them._

_When the second tail is gained, the nekomata gains a battle form, always around five times larger than their kitten counterpart. Therefore, if their original bodies grow, their battle form could, theoretically, grow to enormous heights. However, no cat has lived long enough to test this yet._

_During the third tail, the cat gains the ability to speak the human tongue. Prior to this, they can only speak in the language of demons._

_When the fourth tail is achieved, nekomata can manipulate their element. Fire, water and shadow nekomata can each control fire, water and shadow respectively. Shadow nekomata are known to be especially creative, as their element is everywhere._

_After acquiring the fifth tail, no special powers are received - except for shadow nekomata, who gain the power to seemingly teleport short distances after 'melting' into a shadow. One theory is that they command the shadows to cover their already dark body, and use it as a camouflage when running from one place to another; however, the shadows 'slide' off after a few minutes._

_The sixth tail is the last for nekomata. Before this, nekomata could be seen as normal cats, albeit with two tails and unusual markings. Now they have the choice to gain a human form. Only one has been noted to do so - the companion of Midoriko._

Kagome's eyes watered. Kirara became so famous!

Come to think of it, she had been feeling itchy lately, like her skin was not big enough. Could she be obtaining another tail already? She was in this body for barely a week!

Kagome rushed off to tell Sebastian the good news. She barged into Ciel's bedroom and made a beeline for Sebastian; rubbing and purring, she thanked him over and over again for telling her about her powers. The poor little Phantomhive was looking at her like she had grown a fifth head.

"What's she so happy about?"

She decided that he needed to know as well. So she jumped over to his shoulder, licking his face in happiness. _"I can talk to you soon!" _

Sebastian had an amused look in his eyes. "She is gaining another tail, Young Master. Demon cats can speak the human tongue after gaining their third tail."

"Oh? Interesting. Can they gain a human body?"

"Yes, after the sixth and last tail. It is, after all, the highest achievement for a demon to obtain a body that looks similar to a human's."


	4. That Butler, Interrogating

**That Butler, Interrogating**

That evening, Kagome was lying in her spot at the foot of Sebastian's bed when the pain hit. It was excruciating, like being burnt alive at the Earth's core with oil as blood. She screamed. It was almost as bad as the mental pain she had felt inside the Shikon. But back then, she had hope that Inuyasha would come for her. Now there was only a hungry demon looking for souls and a cruel child wanting revenge. Neither truly cared for her enough to help her, she believed.

Then another wave of agony arrived. This time, the former priestess could only pant as all her energy was sucked out. She staggered her way to the window, but couldn't make it any more than dropping onto the ground some meters below. _This will have to do,_ she thought, _the Young Master needs his sleep._ The exertion was too much for her small kitten body, so she passed out.

Sebastian was preparing the next day's breakfast when he heard a 'thump' sound outside the kitchen window. Naturally, being the curious being that he is, he went to investigate. He did not expect for it to be a black cat - Kagome - in obvious pain. He quickly took her inside.

The butler tried to think of something that might have been the cause. It couldn't have been food poisoning - he had prepared every slice of food personally. And there wasn't another nekomata around to impregnate her, either. So that left only one choice - there was another tail on the way. Nekomata were famous for having to endure blinding pain every time they gained power; namely, tails. It was the main reason why most were content to stay as two-tails. Only a select determined few chose to aim for six-tails. It seemed that, no matter what Kagome thought, she would get another tail.

Inside, Sebastian abandoned the meal for the moment to focus on the demon cat. There were no external injuries - the only thing to do was offer her comfort. She let out another screech. He rubbed her back, just the way she liked it. It was embarrassing for a human, but hey - cats like it and she was no different.

The door opened. Ciel stood there, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Kagome's getting another tail, Young Master. It is quite painful for demon cats."

"Is there anything you can do?"

Sebastian shook his head. "This is why not many demon cats chose to move on to a third tail. They didn't have much contact with other species, so required no additional skills. All they needed was their battle form to protect themselves, their second tail."

_"You actually came." _Then, a few seconds later, _"Eeargh!" _she screamed.

_"Hush, Kagome. You're fine."_

_"Tell... Ciel..."_ she panted, _"That I'm sorry I woke him up..." _Sebastian could only chuckle. Even now, when she must be feeling like she was at death's door, she thought of the Young Master first.

"What is it?" Ciel demanded.

"She wishes to tell you she apologizes for waking you up in the middle of the night."

He growled rather impressively. "Kagome! I don't enjoy repeating myself - you are not bound by any contract! _You are not a servant!_"

_"But I _want _to stay, Young Master,"_ she murmured.

For a split second, her entire body dissipated, and when it reformed, there was another bushy tail behind her. Both males stared. Ciel because Sebastian was telling the truth about the new appendage, and Sebastian because it was the first time he witnessed it. All nekomata secluded themselves when they were on the verge of gaining another tail - it was an instinct to protect themselves during their vulnerable time.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, "I don't think I can stay awake..."

Ciel kept staring. Her words weren't hissed or meowed, they were spoken like humans do. _So it's all true, then_. He sighed. "Sebastian, put her to bed. You're free from your duties while Kagome is being cared for. I'm going back to sleep."

The butler bowed. "Understood." He turned to Kagome. Carefully, he scooped her up and placed her on his bed. Then he turned to go back to the kitchen - vacation or no, he was still a butler - but claws in his coat stopped him.

"Stay," Kagome said. Sebastian sighed but slipped into bed. "Even demons need sleep." She curled up against his neck. Within seconds, her breathing had evened and deepened, signifying just how exhausted she was. The ordeal didn't last any longer than ten minutes at the most. He stroked her back, contemplating how a little feline had changed his household so completely. She had, quite literally, lightened up the place. There weren't as many mistakes as before. Hell, Bard even got (a teeny bit) better at cooking! He made up his mind - Kagome's story needed to be told.

The next morning, Ciel and Sebastian were waiting for Kagome to wake up. They were in the study, watching her sleep. The earl tapped her once. "Kagome, it's time to wake up." Her eyes opened - an adorable shade of crimson! - to a boy and a demon staring at her. She yelped, startled.

"What is it? Can't I sleep anymore without someone intruding on it?"

Ciel sighed. "We want answers, Kagome. Explanations. No demon, according to Sebastian, gains a tail so quickly; you've only had one minor fight. It's only natural I'd be curious."

"You want the short version or the long version?"

Sebastian smiled. "Young Master, we need to leave for the city soon."

"Short, then," Ciel said.

"Very well," Kagome made herself comfortable. "I was a human born in the year 1994. On my fifteenth birthday I fell into the Bone Eater's Well and travelled five hundred years into the past. I broke a mythical jewel and spent another three years trekking all over Japan to fix it while trying to defeat a half-demon who was hell bent on getting the jewel. When I finished that, I was sent back to my time. Then, on my twentieth birthday, I fell down the well _again_. You know the rest."

"Then you are... Higurashi Kagome, Shikon no Miko, She Who Traverses Through Time, the One Who Destroyed Evil Incarnate?" Sebastian asked.

Kagome smirked. "I have been called that. Though I don't know about that last two... must be a new title. Sesshomaru's been busy."

"You know Sesshomaru?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. We go way back. He promised to make my deeds known, too. Last I heard, he was trying to arrange a celebration on the anniversary of Naraku's defeat each year."

Sebastian was as awed as he could be. "He is the Lord of Japanese Demons. Each year, for one week, his palace hold a huge party. No one knows why. But if it is in honour of you..."

Ciel grew ticked off. "Sebastian! What are you talking about?"

"Forgive me, Young Master," Sebastian said, "Kagome almost single-handedly saved an entire country four hundred years ago. Even I heard stories about her; humans don't usually make their way to the minds of those of the Imperial Court."

Kagome hummed. "And who are you to be part of the English Imperial Court?"

"My formal title is Michaelis, Royal Prince, son of Great King Lucifer."

"**The** King Lucifer? The one hardcore Christians hail as Satan the Devil?"

"The very same."

"Wow."

Ciel snapped at this episode of worshipping. "As touching as this is, we need to get to the city. Her majesty has asked me to investigate the case of 'Jack the Ripper'."

The demons ignored him.

"In fact, Lady Kagome," Sebastian said, "I believe that's why you got another tail so quickly. Your body might be struggling to catch up with your human body's level of power - especially if you were a priestess."

The young Earl growled. "Sebastian! I need to go to the city!"

"Really? That's an interesting theory..." Kagome hummed.

"I'm almost certain of it."

"**Sebastian!**"


End file.
